elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
California Nebula
The California Nebula is a nebula approximately 1,000 ly away from Sol. It is lit by Menkib, a Class O star 1,244 ly away from Sol and 200 ly outside the nebula. The nebula itself is approximately 100 ly in diameter, and another nebula, NGC 1333, can be found below it. HIP 12424, a small Imperial mining system, was once the closest human colony to the California Nebula at 950 ly away. Since late 3302, the Alliance has made a considerable infrastructure investment in the California Nebula, establishing numerous scientific facilities there along with outposts to link the region to the Core Systems. History In October 3302, the Alliance deployed a flotilla to California Sector BA-A e6 to study a number of organic structures called Bark Mounds that were discovered on the system's fourth planet. On October 13, in a controversial move, the Alliance announced plans to build a research outpost there to continue studying the structures. The campaign was successful, and Mic Turner Base became the first colony in the California Nebula.Community Goal: Alliance Outpost in the California NebulaGalactic News: Alliance Campaign Concludes The Alliance began expanding its presence in the California Nebula on December 22, with a second campaign personally overseen by Alliance Prime Minister Edmund Mahon. This resulted in the construction of Mahon Research Base in HIP 18077, intended to serve as a center for xenobiological and astronomical research.Community Goals: Alliance to Build New OutpostGalactic News: Alliance Campaign Concludes On April 11, 3303, the Asteroid Base Darwin Research Facility was quietly opened in the California Sector BV-Y c7 system.Elite Dangerous: Horizons - 2.3: The Commanders A third Alliance planetary outpost, Redmarch Laboratory, was opened in the California Sector JH-V c2-12 system on April 22, 3303. This prompted speculation that the Federation and Empire might eventually be drawn to the region to contest the Alliance's claim.Galactic News: Alliance Continues California Nebula Expansion The Alliance announced another outpost campaign on May 5, 3303, this time focusing on the California Sector HR-W d1-28 system, resulting in the construction of Ford Research Laboratory.Community Goal: Alliance Outpost CampaignGalactic News: Alliance Campaign Concludes With the number of colonies in the California Nebula continuing to grow, it became necessary to establish a stronger supply line to support the outposts. On November 10, 3303, the Spinward Marches Alliance Concern launched a successful campaign to build an agricultural facility in the Synuefai LX-R d5-28 system, midway between the Nebula and the Core Systems.Community Goal: Feeding CaliforniaGalactic News: California Campaign Concludes Despite the exclusively scientific focus of the Alliance colonies, however, the California Nebula was nearly overwhelmed by a sudden wave of crime in the final weeks of 3303. Five megaships traveling in the vicinity of the California Nebula were raided and left adrift by pirates and terrorists: Aquarius Class Tanker WKS-559 in California Sector BA-A e6, Dionysus Class Agricultural Vessel FGK-342 in Synuefai LX-R d5-28, Gordon Class Bulk Cargo Ship FPR-42 in HIP 18077, Samson Class Bulk Cargo Ship AK-302 in California Sector BV-Y c7, and Thomas Class Bulk Cargo Ship KS-92 in California Sector JH-V c2-12. With the Nebula on the verge of being completely cut off, the Alliance launched a massive rescue effort to eliminate the criminals and retrieve victims' escape pods on December 29. While the operation succeeded, Alliance believed a larger threat loomed on the horizon. It was unknown where the criminals had originated from, but Alliance intelligence surmised that they had been driven out of their home systems by an unidentified second faction of agitators.Community Goal: Rescue Operation in the California NebulaGalactic News: Alliance Campaign Concludes In the wake of the conflict, the Alliance drew up plans to install a new station along the route to the California Nebula to further bridge the gap between it and the Core Systems.GalNet: Alliance InitiativeGalNet: Alliance Campaign Comes to an End The resulting Orbis station, California Gateway, was opened in the Synuefai EB-R c7-5 system on February 27, 3304. A campaign to construct another connecting outpost was launched on July 26, 3304 and overseen by the Turner Research Group. MEL 22 Sector GM-V c2-8 was chosen as the future site of the station.GalNet: Alliance Initiative (July 26, 2018) The campaign successfully concluded on August 2, 3304,GalNet: Alliance Initiative Concludes and Viridian Orbital commenced operations on September 13, 3304. List of Inhabited Systems California Nebula Colonies Connecting Outposts Gallery California-Nebula.png|California Nebula Inside-California-Nebula.png|Inside the California Nebula California-Nebula-2.png|California Nebula References Category:Nebulae